When You Make All the Wrong Desicions
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: When Alex, Justin and Max are sent to Hogwarts by their father they have a smooth start. They make friends, they get romantic and even a little adventurous. But, when Alex uncovers an evil plot, she'll have to choose between her brother and her boyfriend.
1. Wizard Studies

**Okay, so I'm new to this category I usually write for more adult TV show type things, but I really love this concept and I had to try it out. I don't own any of these characters or the original stories they belong to. Hope you enjoy it :).**

* * *

><p>"Now, after you stir it precisely fourteen and a half times you add a little dragon's blood." Jerry said, putting the ladle to the side of the cauldron and adding something that looked like red food dye to the already scarlet colored liquid. A snicker from Max made Jerry put the vial down and turn around, looking annoyed.<p>

Justin was sitting on one end of the table, looking down at something in his lap, Max was waving his hand up an down in front of Alex's face and Alex was staring intently at her father, her head resting on her open palm. "Justin, Max, you have to pay attention. If you accidentally add dragon's tongue instead of blood, you're eyebrows won't grow back for six months. Your sister is listening." Jerry pointed at Alex, not realizing the ridiculousness of the statement he'd just made. He returned to the cauldron and wrapped his hand back around the vial, pouring a little into the potion.

The red liquid immediately turned a nasty shade of orange and boiled for three seconds before catching fire and exploding in Jerry's face. Alex jolted upright, "I'm up, I'm up." She said groggily looking around. Max quickly hid his hand and Justin looked up, his eyebrows wrinkling before breaking out into a quiet laugh.

Jerry turned around again, "You were sleeping weren't you?" He asked. The muscles in Alex's face contracted and tightened as though her reflexes were trying to smile, but Alex didn't want to hurt her dad's feelings. His eyebrows were completely scorched, his hair stood on end and he had black ash lining his face. Jerry shook his head, "The un-blinking spell. I should have known." He slammed the vial onto the table, and all three noticed the blue tips of hundreds of dragon's tongues. "That's it, you three." He stepped forward and crossed his arms, "You're slacking in your Wizard studies," he glanced at Alex, "goofing off during lessons," he looked at Max, "and not paying attention," he looked at Justin.

"We're sorry, dad." Alex said, quickly, trying to calm him down before there was a punishment. "We'll do better. We promise. Right?" She looked at her brothers who nodded.

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that and the time before that." Jerry cried, dropping his arms. That shut Alex up and she dipped her head, scooting backwards on the stool. "Until you learn to take your studies seriously, I'm sending you to a wizard school."

Max straightened up and grinned, "We're going back to WizTech?" He cried.

Jerry grimaced and glared at Alex, "Because of some unfortunate, yet completely expected, order of events, the American wizarding school is out of the question."

Alex raised herself up, defensively, "How was I supposed to know that you didn't actually say the spell while working on hand and wand synchronization?" She cried.

"It's deductive reasoning," Justin exclaimed, looking away from his dad and across the table at Alex. "The wands were pointed at the teacher!"

"Professor Crumbs was able to bring him back to his actual age." Alex said this as though everything was perfectly fine, now.

"He still walks around in diapers while sucking on a binky." Justin cried.

"It's not my fault he didn't recover all the way, is it?" She asked.

"You guys." Jerry yelled, getting them to return their attention to him. "Now, I've enrolled you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new school year starts up in two weeks, so we'll be heading out to London in a few days."

"What?" Alex squeaked. "But, what about my friends? I don't want to go away."

"Zeke and I were going to do the Scholastic Decathlon again this year, we've already started studying for it." Justin picked a science book up from his lap and Alex rolled her eyes.

Max thought for a moment, and everyone braced themselves for what was about to escape his mouth. "You know, I've never seen a hog with warts. I've seen frogs, but never a hog."

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. It's the best thing for you right now." Jerry said, shaking his head, in a way that told them there was no getting out of this. "Depending on how you do this year at Hogwarts, you may not have to go back next year, if that makes you feel any better."

Alex felt tears sting the back of her eyes, "I can't believe you, dad. You're sending us to boarding school."

"Alex, that's not-,"

"How could you do this to me?" Alex cast one last look at her father before getting up and running out of the lair. The metal door slammed behind her, drawing the attention of her mother. Teresa was standing behind the cash register looking stressed out.

"Oh, Alex, honey, I need your help in the kitchen." Alex stopped in the doorway and glared at her mother, as a tear slipped from her eye and moved down her face swiftly. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex opened her mouth to answer, but the refridgeratort door opened and her dad stepped out. "Alex, can we talk about this, please?"

"I don't want to talk to you." She yelled, running out of the sub shop as more tears broke the barrier. Alex wasn't quite sure where she was going, just that it was anywhere away from there. Glancing once over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed, Alex felt herself run into someone.

"Watch it you," a familiar voice started, then stopped. "Alex. Are you okay?"

Alex looked up into the eyes of her best friend, Harper. She wrapped her arms around her neck and cried into her shoulder. Harper could only make out a few words through all the sobs, ("Dad, Hogwarts, London, a year,") but it was enough to put the pieces together.

"What? You're," she paused and pushed Alex off of her. "You're going to London for a year?"

"Yeah, a wizard school. Harper, I don't want to go, you have to talk my dad out of this." Alex cried, a few more tears falling down. Harper hesitated and raised her eyebrows in a sympathetic way.

"Well, I," she stopped herself, not sure what to say.

"Why aren't you upset? Aren't you going to miss me?" Alex exclaimed, sniffing.

Harper sighed, "Of course I'm going to miss you, Alex. You're my best friend." Harper put her hand on Alex's shoulder only to have it quickly brushed off.

"Then why aren't you freaking out about this, like me?" Alex said, wiping the tears off her face. Harper scratched the back of her head, trying to figure out how to tell Alex what was on her mind.

"Well," she began again, this time Alex stopped her.

"You think I should go." She whispered, taking a step away from her.

"Yeah, I do. Alex, this could really be good for you. You know, you're kind of reckless when it comes to magic and maybe a wizard school will make you take it seriously. And maybe get you to respect something that has to do with education." Harper shrugged.

Alex shook her head, "You agree with my dad's decision to send me off to some school for a year, maybe longer?"

Harper bit her lip, "Alex, I don't want you to go anymore then you do, it's just, this could really help you out. You know, maybe this way, innocent people wouldn't be tied up with inviso-chains that burst into flames if you move, or get followed around by a taxi their best friend brought to life or get replaced by their best friends with monsters."

"Harper." Alex scolded, getting her to stop.

"Just, try this out, for me. Okay?" Harper asked. "I'll make you an ocean dress just like the one I have that you like so much." Alex really didn't want a dress like that, but the Harper she loved was back and she hugged her.

* * *

><p>Alex walked through the walkway of the Hogwarts express, looking for somewhere to sit. Justin had found a bunch of people who looked almost as nerdy as him, Max found a group of boys trying to change a cat's tail into a mouse's head to see if it would chase it's tail like a dog. All the compartments were full with kids talking and laughing.<p>

Walking past a group of menacing looking fourteen year old's who sneered at her while she passed she found a compartment where two boys and a girl sat talking. Alex felt her cheeks flush a little as she opened the door.

"Um, sorry. It's full everywhere else. You wouldn't mind if," her voice trailed off and she felt really nervous.

"Of course not." The girl said, and she scooted over on the bench. Alex smiled a little awkwardly and took the seat next to the girl. Her brown hair was curly, but not completely out of hand and she was wearing a blue t-shirt over jeans, while holding a ginger colored cat. The boy next to the window across from her had a scar on his forehead and round glasses covering his eyes. Next to him, the other boy had bright red hair and a sort of idiot look to him. "I'm Hermione." The girl next to Alex chirped.

"Ron." The red haired boy said, bringing his hand up and waving just a little.

"I'm Harry. What's your name?" The boy with the scar asked, pushing an odd looking newspaper underneath between the wall and his leg.

"Alex," she smiled.

Ron sat up a little straighter, "Are you a Muggle born?"

"Ron," Hermione hissed under her breath.

"What," he shrugged, "she's only coming to Hogwarts now, it would make sense." Hermione shook her head and looked apologetically at Alex.

"I'm sorry." She began.

Alex looked from Ron to Hermione with a confused look on her face, "What's a Muggle?"

"You don't know what a Muggle is?" Ron cried.

Hermione glared at Ron, "The wizarding world in America is a lot different than the wizarding world in Europe, Ronald." She looked back at Alex, "Muggles are the people without wizard powers."

"Oh, then, I guess you could say I was Muggle born." She nodded, then saw all three looking confused. "How did you know I was from America?"

"Your accent. My parents used to take me to New York for family vacations." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"What did you mean, I guess you could call me a Muggle born?" Harry asked.

"Oh, my dad was a wizard and he won the competition, but gave up his powers to be with," Alex paused, "a Muggle."

"Competition?" Harry asked.

"Gave up his powers?" Ron cried.

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "Honestly, you two." She picked a tote bag up off the floor and pulled two books out of it. "I've been reading a lot about other wizarding worlds and their approaches to magic. Ah, here it is," she paused and began reading from a book. "In America there are so many wizards and witches they have to hold a family competition in which children compete with their siblings for their powers. Only one will come out with powers in the end. In some rare cases an accident will occur forcing the family to hold the competition before all children reach the respectable age. The most known happening of this is the Russo family. The daughter accidentally cast a spell causing her parents to forget her and her two brothers and eventually the kids began forgetting about themselves, too. To return the family back to normal and keep the children from disappearing for good, they had to hold the wizard competition early. The daughter, Alexandra Russo, came out victorious, and used a powerful spell to turn back time. But, by doing so she purposefully lost her full wizard powers. So, both brothers have another chance of becoming the family wizard."

Alex cleared her throat and looked down at the ground, Ron raised his eyebrows, "Wow, that's quite the story. Do you know her, Alex?"

Alex looked up, "Oh, um, I think I ran into her at the wizard fair last year."

Ron smiled widely, "She must be really cool, I think it would really neat to meet her."

Hermione pursed her lips, "I don't know. I've read about her, Ron. She's caused a lot of damage in the wizarding world, even revealed magic to a group of Muggles, and if it hadn't been for her brother stepping in and righting her mistakes the entire world would probably in a state of chaos right now. It's wizards like her, who are so reckless with magic they don't even deserve it." Hermione snapped. Alex felt her cheeks flush once again, though she didn't know why. Hermione didn't know she was talking rudely about the girl sitting next to her, it wasn't her fault.

Ron slouched in his seat, looking as though he'd just been told off, which in a way he had. Harry grimaced slightly and glanced out the window. Before pulling another book from the bag, Hermione cast a smile at Alex then turned her attention to the pages she was opening the textbook to.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it any good? I think that it starts getting better in the next chapter I'll be posting soon, but everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Please review and tell me whether you like it or not, 'cause I could really use the feed back. Thanks... :)<strong>

**becksbiggestfan**


	2. Of Talking Hats and Feasts

**Okay, so here's the next installment, so far this is my favorite, you'll figure out why when you read it. Hope you enjoy, :).**

* * *

><p>Justin, Alex and Max all towered over the large group of first years they were standing amongst. It was actually quite embarrassing, because they obviously didn't fit in. The fact that a lot of the kids were looking up at them with weird looks across their faces didn't help.<p>

"Excuse me?" A little girl whispered to Alex.

"What?" Alex snapped. Color filled the girls cheeks, and Alex immediately felt guilty.

"I was just wondering if you were a giant." The girl said, sheepishly, bowing her head. Alex laughed a little.

"No, I'm not." The girl nodded and looked back up front at a woman that was carrying a large rolled up piece of parchment.

Alex took a moment to look around the room they all stood in. There were four long tables lined up behind her, one for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Justin had whispered to her only moments before. And in front of her another table extended from one end of the room to the other with teachers filling every seat. The ceiling was colored a dark blue shade and a few stars were visible over the rows and rows of candles just floating there.

"Now, when I call your names please step forward and take a seat on this stool here. After you have been sorted you may take a seat at the appropriate table." Professor McGonagall called out, she'd introduced herself just before.

Justin looked over at Max, "Just you wait and see, I'll bet you ten bucks that Alex gets put in Slytherin." Max laughed and Alex hit Justin's arm. Professor McGonagall cast a look towards them telling them to cut it out and immediately each became serious. Hermione could be seen at the Gryffindor table shaking her head.

After a significant amount of the kids had been sorted, Alex heard, "Russo, Alexandra." A sudden silence filled the room, apparently it wasn't just Hermione that knew about her little mistakes, Justin smirked.

Hermione's mouth opened just barely, and she looked at Harry, "I cant believe it. She was sitting right there and she didn't say anything."

Alex suddenly felt a wave of nervousness hit her as she took the seat on the stool. "Ah, this is a tough one." She looked up at her head, surprised. In all her years as a wizard she'd never seen, or even heard of, a talking hat. "Not enough smarts to be put into Ravenclaw, not considerate enough to be in Hufflepuff. Ooh, you definitely have made your fair share of bad moves, but in the end you always know the right thing to do."

"Yeah, right." Justin snickered under his breath.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. Justin's jaw dropped and the Gryffindors roared. The hat was right, she did always do the right thing in the end, and it seemed as though her accomplishments were a little more heard of than her accidents. She took her seat next to Hermione who graciously scooted over again, probably this time more out of guilt than anything else.

Alex watched as Justin was put in Ravenclaw, something he seemed overjoyed about, and as Max was put in Gryffindor with her. He sat down on the other side of Alex. By now, Alex could hear her stomach grumbling and waited anxiously for the last four kids to be sorted so the feast could start.

She stared expectantly at the trays once Alder Zookerman was placed in Slytherin, Ron had spent a decent amount of time during the train ride describing the feasts, but the head master stood up and climbed behind a pedestal. Alex groaned and leaned back.

"I know you are all extremely hungry after you're long journey here, but before you eat, I have a couple of announcements to make. As usual the forbidden forest is off limits to any and all students whilst here at Hogwarts." Alex was positive that Professor Dumbledore was looking straight at her as he said this. "I'd like to welcome Professor Alastor Moody to the teacher's table this year. He'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." All the students clapped welcomingly for him, but Alex thought the Slytherins looked a little downcast at this. "As well as the Russo family that has transferred here from the American wizarding school, WizTech. I trust each and every one of you will treat them with respect while they get used to a new school. Also, I want you to know that this year, Hogwarts will not only be your home this year, but home to two other European wizarding schools. Hogwarts has been chosen to host the legendary TriWizard tournament, truly a high honor. The eligible Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students will be arriving in October, the names of the school champions will be pulled on Halloween, the day after. Now, I'd hate to deny you food any longer, so, let the feast begin." He clapped his hands and all the trays filled.

Alex took the liberty to fill her plate with just about everything that was in her reach, and the majority of it she'd never seen before. Soon, the dinner plates were magically cleared and replaced with desert trays. Alex's eyes widened and she smiled.

"I love this place." She cried.

"Yeah, you say that now, but just wait until you have potions class." Ron said grimly. Alex cast a weird look at Ron, but decided that the array of pies, chocolates and cakes in front of her was more important. Max got up and wandered down to the end of the table, seeing his friends from earlier and a boy slid into his place.

"Hey, watch this." He whispered into Alex's ear, a tone of amusement behind it. Alex looked at him then followed his gaze to a small bowl filled with what appeared to be toffees next to Ron's arm. Ron noticed the bowl and picked up a toffee, popping it into his mouth. His eyes grew wide and suddenly his upper and lower jaw seemed to be moving farther and farther apart every second, until his tongue fell out, growing rapidly. Alex burst out in laughter and looked at the boy next to her that had orchestrated the prank.

He had red hair, much like the boy he'd just pranked and on the other side of him a was a boy that looked almost exactly like him, eating a piece of pumpkin pie. "I'm Fred."

"Alex." She said, smiling widely.

"I know. I think everything you've done is brilliant. Especially the one where you accidentally turned your little brother into a girl." He laughed a little as he talked. "Anyway, if you thought that was cool, take a look at Professor Snape. He's the scowling one."

Alex looked up at the teacher's table and knew who he was talking about right away. Snape had greasy black hair, a knobby nose and black wizards robes. The professor had taken a piece of pie and the second his fork pierced it there was an explosion, quite like the one that had taken place just weeks before in her own home. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped talking and looked up at the table. Snape had a vengeful look across his soot covered face. Professor Trelawney laughed silently into her napkin and Professor McGonagall looked like she was trying to cover up a laugh.

Professor Dumbledore looked out at the students then directly at Fred and George, "Dragons tongue and hemlock, correct Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir." He and the boy next to him piped up, proudly at the same time.

"Very clever." Dumbledore smiled down at his students.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor House and each of you can look forward to two months detention with me." Snape drawled, still holding his fork.

"Come, now, Severus. They're just looking for a little bit of a laugh, I think that as it's the first night back we can take it easy on them, don't you?" Dumbledore asked, Snape scowled, but put his fork down, not arguing.

Pretty soon the conversation had returned to normal and just a little after that, the students were all sent off to bed.

As Alex lay awake in her new four poster bed, she wished that Harper was there with her. Harper and Alex had been best friends since kindergarten. Alex had had Harper by her side when she lost her first tooth, when she had her tonsils taken out, when she was crying her eyes out after breaking up with her first boyfriend, when she'd gone to Disney Land and got to meet Cinderella. The point was, Harper was in every single one of her memories. The good and the bad. Now, Alex to rough out a whole year without her best friend by her side.

The bittersweet idea carried her into sleep and she woke up on a happier note the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Good, bad, in between? In the next chapter, Alex has her first class at Hogwarts, and just so you know, it's double Transfiguration... Please review!<strong>

**becksbiggestfan**


	3. First Classes and Slytherin

**Hey guys sorry it took sooooo long to post this... I've had this written out forever but I never posted it... feel awful... enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The bittersweet idea of going through the whole year without her best friend carried Alex into sleep and she woke up on a happier note the next morning. At least for a little. An unfamiliar girl was shaking her vigorously to try and wake her.<p>

"Come on Alex, if you're late for Transfiguration on your first day, you'll be hearing about it all year. Let's go, hurry up and get dressed." Alex sat up and rubbed her eyes. The girl standing next to her had excessively curly hair tied in a long braid down her back with a pink bandanna tied around her head. "I'm Lavender, Hermione says we have all our morning classes together so she asked me to show you around a little while she's in the library. Let's go." Alex climbed out of the bed and was immediately bombarded by a pile of clothes thrown at her.

"Whoa. What was that for?" She cried.

"I'm sorry, but I have a perfect attendance record and I can't be late to the first class of the year." Lavender cried, switching her weight from one leg to the other.

"Okay, okay." Alex quickly changed while Lavender threw all of Alex's school stuff into her favorite green paint splattered tote bag. Very soon, Alex was trying to keep up with Lavender's fast pace through the portrait hole and down two floors to a big class room.

Six rows of six double desks filled the room and cages of all kinds of birds, rodents and reptiles lined the walls along with a large assortment of books. Lavender immediately found a seat next to an Indian girl wearing Gryffindor robes. Alex looked around for anyone she knew, only to find the seats next to them already filled.

Then, "Alex Russo, right?" Came a long drawl from behind her. She turned around and saw a boy with white blonde hair and Slytherin robes sitting at a desk.

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Why don't you take the seat next to me?" He suggested and Alex hesitated, but took the seat.

"Thanks." She said.

"Good morning." Professor McGonagall called, asking for their attention. "At the end of your fifth year, you will be taking a rather important test. The O.W.L.s. And preparation for these begins in the first year at Hogwarts, but get much more rigorous in your fourth year. That is why we are starting a new course first thing rather than review. Please take out your wands."

"What's O.W.L.s stand for? Obedient Wizard Losers?" She and Draco snickered loudly as they pulled out their wands. Alex had had to get a new wand, her old one was slightly damaged after the fall from the building in the Dark Tower. Her new one was a nice shade of mahogany. Four inches from the bottom it split into three sections and formed a perfect braid, connecting into a tight ball at the end.

"Thank you, Miss Russo. Now, the first thing we will be doing is changing Hedgehogs into pincushions. It's quite a simple spell, but not easy to master. Leave your wands on the table and repeat after me. Pointicus Reversus." She said simply.

"Pointicus Reversus." The class echoed all together.

"Good, now, why don't you give it a try?" Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a hedgehog appeared in front of every student.

Students all around the room began chanting the spell and trying to change the hedgehog crawling around over their desks. Alex groaned. "What's the pointicus?" She shook her head, as Draco snickered again.

An Irish boy in Gryffindor sat on the other side of the room and waved his wand, "Pointius Reversius, Pointius Reversius, Pointius Reversius." The hedgehog in front of him began imploding until the body was gone, but the points from it's back were covering the boy's face.

"Oh, Mr. Finnigan. You'll want to head up to Madame Pomfrey right away. Go on." Professor McGonagall said, looking slightly worried, but as though stuff like this happened often.

Alex and Draco laughed as he passed, and his look of embarrassment grew into mortification. Transfiguration was actually fun for Alex as she and Draco made fun of a couple more students while working.

Her other lesson before lunch dragged on, though she did get some laughs as it was divination. Looking down at her schedule while walking down the stairs to the great hall for lunch she was glad to see that the last class of the day was double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. She slipped her schedule back into the pocket of her robes.

"Alex," someone called from behind her and she turned around. Justin looked like he had been running pretty fast to catch up to her before lunch. "I need to talk to you." Alex rolled her eyes, but let her brother pull her towards the wall. "Rumor has it Draco Malfoy is going to ask you out."

"What? Really? She cried, smiling. "That's awesome."

"No, it's not." Justin looked over his shoulder making sure no one was listening. "Alex, when witches and wizards go into Slytherin they always come out evil. I've been asking around about this Draco guy and he isn't well liked. There's a lot of talk about his father being a Death Eater."

"Well, that's good. I mean if you eat death then it keeps people from dying, right?" Alex asked. Justin looked a little unsure about what she was talking about.

"What? No. If you're a Death Eater you work for You-Know-Who." Justin's voice dropped to a whisper.

Alex thought for a moment, "No, I don't know who."

"No, Alex, that's what they call the Dark Lord." Justin hissed and Alex's mouth turned into an 'o'. "Look, I don't think you should start dating this guy until you're sure he's not evil. Remember what happened with Ronald?"

"Just because his father's evil doesn't mean he is." Alex said, crossing her arms.

Justin sighed, "Just, be careful."

"Of course," Alex turned around and rolled her eyes, walking to the Great Hall. She dropped her stuff down at the Gryffindor table, and fell down next to Hermione. A red haired girl sat across from Hermione and they were talking about the Quidditch World Cup.

"Oh, Alex, this is Ginny. She's Ron, Fred and George's sister." Hermione said, sipping her cup full of pumpkin juice.

"I knew they were related. There was just too many red heads in Gryffindor to be a coincidence." She said, filling her plate. Ginny's cheeks flushed and she looked down at the dishes. Draco caught her attention from the Slytherin table and gestured for her to sit next to him. "Hey," she looked at Hermione. "Are we supposed to sit with our houses for lunch?"

"Mm," Hermione swallowed the chip she'd just put in her mouth. "No, it's only required at the dinners."  
>"Cool, thanks." Alex grabbed her bag while hurrying to Draco. "Hey." She said, waiting as Crabbe and Goyle moved farther down, then sat down.<p>

"Hi. Here," he pushed his full plate towards her and began filling up another.

"Thank you." Alex pushed a piece of bang behind her ear and began eating. Something caught her eye and she did a double take, then sighed. Justin was standing behind the bench to the Ravenclaw table, his arms crossed, glaring at her and shaking his head.

"You know that idiot?" Draco asked, looking up and watching Justin.

"Sadly, that idiot is my brother." She said, annoyed. "So is that one." She pointed at Max who was levitated in air and laughing loudly over the Gryffindor table.

Draco laughed, "At least you're nothing like them." Alex sipped her pumpkin juice. "Say, Alex, the first trip to Hogsmeade is in about a month. I was wondering if you'd like to grab some butterbeers with me in the Three Broomsticks or something." Draco asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'd love that, Draco." Alex said, smiling, widely.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, was it as good as the first two? I hope it was... it's really early and I don't have patience for spellgrammar check :)**

**~~XOXO Becksbiggestfan  
><strong>


End file.
